A Stranger Demon
by RedBloodVampire
Summary: A girl that is pinned to a tree for a 100 year is awaken again (5-24-04)
1. Chapter 1

A Strange Demon  
  
A girl about 16 years old was running in the forest arrows was shot at her and one hit her in the chest and pined her there. "You are to never to come to live again for want you did," the priestess said. With that the girl fall asleep to never wake up again. 100 years later... A boy and girl are walking down the sidewalk. "Sorry Michael, I should have told you soon," The girl said. "It's ok, Lily," the boy said. "Do you want to come in for some tea?" Lily asked. "Sure but I have to go home in awhile," Michael said. "Ok, come on," Lily said while grabbing his hand walking up the step to her house. She lived at a shine with her mother and father and little sister and brother. They got to the shine house and the girl walked in first and then the boy behind her. "Mom, I am home," Lily said. She walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the table. Dear Lily,  
  
I had to go to the store before you got home so I will back so dear so eat a snack to now and I will cook when I get home.  
  
Mother "I guess she will be back in awhile so you want a snack to eat Michael," Lily said. "Yes if it ok," Michael said. "Yes it's ok," Lily said while getting the tea really and getting the snacks for him and herself.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Michael and Lily was walking outside when Michael hear something coming from the well house. "Did you hear that Lily?" Michael said. "Hear what?" Lily said. "It sound like it come from the well house," Michael said. Michael and Lily walk to the well house and open the door. The well was glowing and then it stopped but something come out of the well and grabbed them and pulled them in to the well and it started to glow again and they disappeared to another era.  
  
In the another era...  
  
Lily wake up first and Michael was beside her unconscious at that moment something grabbed Michael and ran away in to the forest. Lily ran after the demon but it stops at a tree that had a girl pined to it. The demon dropped Michael and then disappeared in to silver light. Lily walked to Michael and tried to wake him up. "Michael? Michael wake up," Lily said. The girl that was pined to the tree started to wake but then fell back to sleep again. "What is it Lily?" Michael said waking up. "I don't think we are in our time," Lily said. "What do you mean we aren't in our time?" Michael said. Michael looked around and saw what she meant they were in a forest and a girl was pined to the in front of them. "Who is that?" Michael said. "I don't know but to me she looks familiar," Lily said. "How can she be familiar it looks like she been here for years," Michael said. "I don't know she only does," Lily said. "Who are you two?" A voice said. A young man walked out to them. He looks like the girl pined to the tree but different too. "My name is Michael and this is Lily, Can you tell us who that is in the and where are we?" Michael said. "Yes, the girl in the tree is call Serenity and you are near the western palace and you said your name is Michael," the man said. "Yes, why?" Michael said. "Will you please come with me?" the man said. "Ok," Michael said. "Michael, are you sure you can trust him?" Lily said. "I didn't ask you for trust, girl, I only ask you to come with me," The man said. "Why should we?" Lily said. "Cause you might want to know more about the girl pined to the tree," the man said. "And why would we want to know about her?" Lily said. "Cause it will explain want you are here in this era," the man said. "How did you know?" Michael said. "It's not hard to tell who is from a place of not this time," the man said.  
  
The man turns and slowly walked away. "Hey wait, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Lily asked. Lily and Michael ran to talk to the man. They stopped running when they got to a hut and saw the man talking to an old woman. "I see, thank you for telling me Raven please go finish the dinner please," The old woman said to the man. "Ok," the man said walking into the hut. The old woman turns to us and looked at Michael. "Raven told me, he saw you two at the tree that had Serenity pinned to it. "Yes, that guy looks a lot like her," Lily said. "Yes many people say that to but they are not related, but many people hate and fear him cause him looks like her so much but that is not why Raven asked you two to come here that is another reason," The old woman said. "And what reason would that be?" Lily said. "Come in and I will explain," The old woman said. "Kaede," Raven said coming out of the hut. "You may go Raven, I will be fine my friend," Kaede said. "Call me if anything happens, Kaede," Raven said and then running into the woods. "I will, my friend," Kaede said. Kaede turned to Lily and Michael. "Please follow me, you and Michael can eat and sleep here to night and then we will find a way for you two get back to your time," Kaede said. "Ok, and thank you," Michael said. "Michael, we can't stay here, we don't know where here is and we have school tomorrow," Lily said. "Lily, we have no chose and beside I want to know more about this place," Michael said. "Fine for night but tomorrow we are going home," Lily said and walking to hut. They walked in the hut and sat on the floor and ate something to eat. "So are you going to tell us, why we are here?" Lily said. "Ah yes, I am," Kaede said getting some more food to eat. "Well, you see the reason Raven and I want to talk to you two is cause you two look familiar to the one that pinned Serenity to the tree," Kaede said. "If you do mind I wish to go and take a bath," Michael said. "No don't mind, child there is a hot spring in the forest not far from here you can take a bath there," Kaede said and get up and got him a towel and give it to him. "Thank you Kaede," Michael said and leaves the hut and walks slowly to the hot spring when he felt it again a strong force call to him. His legs took him to what was call him and he was at the tree the girl named Serenity is pinned to. "Why do you call me here?" Michael said. His legs walked closer to her and at that moment her eyes open and looked up at him. He back up but almost fell but something grabbed him and he saw it was the girl's hand that had grabbed him but when he stood back up to look at her. Her eyes were close again and walk to touch her face and it was warm and then moved his hand to her head. He felt something on her head that was soft and furry. He felt bad for her being pinned to the tree and then touch the arrow and it started to glow and then it faded away and her body was only being hold up with veins. "You should have done that," a voice said. Michael turns around and saw Raven standing there. "I didn't do anything and beside how could she be alive now," Michael said. "I would think less of her Michael," Raven said walking away. Michael walk away and then turn around the girl didn't move but she wasn't pale like she was the first time.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Michael had take a bath and return but he wanted to be alone for some reason and so he went walking. Raven was standing near a tree when Michael walked by. "I see you are walking alone again," Raven said. "What do you want?" Michael said. "You will see, come with me please," Raven said. "Why?" Michael said. "I want to show you something," Raven said. Michael followed Raven into the forest near to the tree where Serenity was pinned too. "Why are we here?" Michael said. "You will see," Raven said. Raven started to glow and then attack Michael and punches him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Michael said. "Something that will help you," Raven said. Meanwhile... Serenity's body started glow and her heart started to beat and then she opened her eyes. She cut the veins and jumped through the trees.  
  
Back to Michael and Raven...  
  
Michael was about to be attack again when Serenity hit Raven in the head. She grabs him and pinned him to the tree. "So you finally woke up Serenity about time," Raven said. "What do you think you are doing?" Serenity said. "Let me see attacking and hurt a human yeah that about it," Raven said. Serenity growled at him and punched him. "You were train not to Raven so don't do it again," Serenity said. "Whatever," Raven said. Serenity smelled fear and turned around and was shocked. "His name is Michael," Raven said to Serenity. "Michael it's ok," Serenity said to him but he got up and ran back to the hut. Serenity jumped to a tree and then through the tree and to Kaede's hut.  
  
At Kaede's hut...  
  
Michael ran into the hut out of breath and Lily walk up to him. "Are you ok? What happen to you?" Lily said. Michael heard footsteps coming to the hut and he backward from the door. "Kaede? Are you here?" Serenity asked coming to the hut. Lily walked out of the hut and Serenity stared at her. "Kaede's not here so go home," Lily said. "You are same as her its bad she die but I would have kill her soon or later," Serenity said. "I don't know what you are talk about but leave now," Lily said. "Sorry Lily but I am not going home yet until I get something from Kaede," Serenity said. "How did you know her name?" Michael said coming out of the hut. "I had a feeling it was that," Serenity said. Kaede come walking from behind the hut and saw Serenity.  
  
"You are alive Serenity," Kaede said. "Yes, I am indeed a life Kaede, do you have my things?" Serenity said. "No I only have your draggers and a few of you clothes the rest of them was busted in a fire," Kaede said. "By who?" Serenity said. "Come with me and I will give you your thing and tell you the rest, my child," Kaede said. "I see you still care for him Serenity I don't see why but I am not you now, am I?" raven said walking to her pull out a journal and a note. "What is this?" Serenity said. "You will see and I don't know cause someone told me not to opened them and to give them to you the day you wake up," Raven said. "Come child," Kaede said. "I coming Kaede," Serenity said. Serenity walked to the hut and walked in the hut. "What is her problem?" Lily said. "I don't know but she seem very sad about something," Michael said. Raven smiles and walked back into the forest.  
  
Inside the hut...  
  
Serenity looks at the journal and saw it was her love's journal and the note was from him too. "He die a month after you was pinned to the tree and he tried to get to you but there was a spell blocking him from you and he didn't know who had did it so he die trying to get to you and he burned your thing and almost burned himself with all of your thing that is how must he loved you Serenity and Lily die by Raven's hands cause she won't leave him alone and he had your diary cause he give it to him a week after you was pinned and then he locked himself up in your room and didn't leave but at the night you become human and when to the tree and stayed there all night until morning and then he leaved but one day he was killed by a demon and Raven find him that morning bleeding to die and he said your name and then die crying with blooded tear and then Raven burned him near the tree so you and him could protect him in the world of the die," Kaede said. Serenity sits down and covered her face and tears fall from under her hands. "What about the jewel of life I left with him was it burned with him?" Serenity said. "Yes, Raven burned it with him," Kaede said. "I am sorry Serenity," Kaede said.  
  
"I will find the demon that kill him and revenge his dead and give me the thing I have here I will take them with me and I was wondering if he left a black outfit here," Serenity said. "Yes along with a black cloak," Kaede said and walked to another room and come back with a black cloak and outfit in her hands. "Thank you," Serenity said and got the clothes and changes and then put the cloak on while Kaede got the dragger and hand them to her and her sword. "Again thank you Kaede and I would like you to put the necklace back on me if you don't mind," Serenity said. "No I wouldn't mind," Kaede said and pulled out a necklace and she said something and then it appears around Serenity's necklace. "Thanks," Serenity said.  
  
At that moment Kagome and Inuyasha walked in. "Kaede, what's going on?" Kagome said. "Nothing my child, you better be on you way Serenity and go by Sesshoumaru's and see if your thing are there," Kaede said. "Serenity is you name," Inuyasha said. "Yes it is Inuyasha and you have changed seen we last meet Inuyasha but I am not in the mood at the moment to talk with you so excuses me," Serenity said. Serenity walked out of the door and started to the forest. "Serenity stop I want to know something," Inuyasha said. "I told you I am not in the mood," Serenity said. At that moment a demon attack and then it attack Michael but Serenity got in the way and punched the demon in the face. "Get out of my way," the demon said. "Sorry but I can't do that," Serenity said and pick up the demon and throw it at a tree. The demon was about to attack when a female demon come out of the forest and stopped him. "So you have woke up and a little to late I would said I didn't remember where I seen you before but now I do, you was pinned to the tree when I killed you mate and leaved him to die but not before killed his mind first you know how that work don't you Serenity," the female demon said. "Damn you," Serenity said. Serenity growled at her and attacked her. "I knew you fall for that," the female demon said. Serenity looked back at Michael to see the demon to see him grabs Michael's neck. Serenity's eyes changed red and she moved fast but not fast an enough the demon claw Michael's side. Serenity stabbed the demon in the chest from behind and she pulled out the sword and the demon fell to the ground and Michael grabs at his side and then looked up at Serenity before Michael could say anything Serenity pick him up and ran to the forest and to Sesshoumaru's Palace. Michael passed out on the way and Serenity stopped at a river and cleaned his wound off and bandages it up with his shirt to stop the bleeding and then pick him up and jumped into a balcony and laid him on the bed to rest.  
  
An hour later...  
  
A woman walked in the room and saw that Michael was waking up and ran to get Serenity. Serenity walk in to the room and Michael was trying to stand up and Serenity walked over to him to stop him. "You should rest Michael, you can stay here for a while until you heal at least," Serenity said. "I have to go home and beside I am fine," Michael said. "Nope sorry you are staying here you are not going anywhere," Serenity said while sitting him but on the bed. "Milady do you want some food for him?" a girl said behind Serenity. "Yes I do if you don't mind," Serenity said. "I don't Milady I will be right back in a minute," the girl said. "Ok," Serenity said reached to undo the bandages him and to see if the wound was healing but he stopped her. "What do you think you are doing?" Michael said. "I have to change your bandages Michael so let go," Serenity said. "No I am not going to let you," Michael said. "I should have know you would be this way," Serenity said. Michael saw something glow around her neck that was in her shirt. "What is that necklace that is glowing?" Michael said. "I don't know what you are talking about," Serenity said while pulling his hand away and undo the bandages. "Yes, you do it's on your neck," Michael said pull out of her shirt. Michael looked at it and it was a jewel of some kind and it was beautiful but Serenity pull it out of his hand and stood up with the bandages and walk to the bath room. Serenity come back when the girl come in with the food and sits it on the table. Serenity bandaged Michael back up and walked to the girl and then left. "Sir Michael, would you like some food?" the girl said. "Yes, please and why do you call me sir?" Michael said. "All servants was told to call you sir," the girl said. "Why?" Michael said. "Milady asked for Lord Sesshoumaru to make us not to call you lord," the girl said. "Why is that?" Michael said. "I am sorry I can not tell you that Sir Michael I will be punish if I do," the girl said. "What is your name?" the girl said. "Oh I am sorry my name is Kate, Sir Michael I will be your servant while you stay here," Kate said. "It nice to meet you Kate," Michael said.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Michael had eaten the food that Kate had bright to the room. "I think Milady Serenity want you to rest today and then she will take you to the garden tomorrow," Kate said. "Why is Serenity taking care of me?" Michael said. Kate was putting the dish on a tray and stopped and then her eyes were sad for a moment then it disappeared. "I can't tell you that but I can tell you that I think you should be nice to her she is not into good of a condition this days and I fear she will not get better if ..." Kate said was cut off when Serenity come in. "Sesshoumaru wish to see you Kate," Serenity said. "What is wrong with you Serenity?" Michael said. "That is none of your business," Serenity said. "Then why are you here?" Michael said. "I come to see if you are ok before I go and train," Serenity said. "I am fine but I wish to come with you," Michael said. "No you are to stay here," Serenity said. "I am not going to stay in this room if that is what you think," Michael said. Before she could say anything she had a very bad feel that something was happen at the tree. Michael saw that something was wrong on her face and stood up and slowly walked to her. He touches her face and then looked in her eyes. "You ok, you like sad," Michael said. She pulled his hand away from her face and walked to the door. "I am fine you may come if you like I will not stop you but you are to rest tonight after the ball," Serenity said. "What ball? I didn't hear anything about a ball tonight," Michael said. "Yes I know you didn't I told nobody but Sesshoumaru, and myself" Serenity said. "I see and where is Lily?" Michael said. At that moment a demon attack Michael and Serenity. "Give me the Jewel of Life girl," the demon said.  
  
"No I will never get it to you after what you and mate did I will never," Serenity said. "Sorry I don't take no for answer," the demon said. The demon attack and clawed her in the stomach it wounded her bad but she stood and punches the demon the wall and ran to the bed and grabs a sword and puts it at the demon's neck. "Move one inch and I kill you," Serenity said. "Where did you get that?" Michael said. "Tell him Serenity where it's from?" the demon said. "Shut up," Serenity said before being stabbed with a sword from behind. "I am sorry did that hurt," a female demon said. "Bitch," Serenity said before breaking the sword in to and pulled away and then grabs Michael and jumps out of the balcony and into a waterfall.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Serenity pulled Michael onto the land and near a tree. Serenity picked him up and carried him to a cave and started a fire and finds a blanket to cover him up with and to come him warm. He wakes a minute later and saw Serenity lying against the wall. Serenity opens her eyes and saw he was wake. "Your wake Michael," Serenity said weakly. "Yes are you ok?" Michael said. "Yes I am fine and I want you to change in to some other clothes that are behind you," Serenity said weakly. Michael looked behind him and there was a white shirt and black pants. "I hope they fit," Serenity said weakly. Michael stood up and walks to her and saw blood coming from under her hand and he move her hand to see that she was hurt and bad for some reason it wasn't healing. "I am fine," Serenity said. "No you are not, you are hurt and you need help if you don't get help you could die," Michael said worried. "I will be fine Michael don't worry about me and I am going to clean my wounds so stay here," Serenity said while standing up and walking to the front of the cave. "I am go with you cause you can be alone with the wound you have Serenity," Michael said. Michael ran to her and helps her to stand and walk with her to the waterfall. They got to the waterfall and Michael took his shirt off to and torn it into bandages and to clean her wounds off. "You don't have to do that Michael," Serenity said weakly. "I don't care I am going to help you," Michael said. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Serenity said. "What are you talking about?" Michael said. "If you help me you start to like me and then you more likely start to love me and so why don't you let me die?" Serenity said. "No I am not going to let you die so you shut your mouth," Michael said while get a piece of cloth in to the water and then put it on the wound and started to wipe the dry blood off of her wounds. Serenity felt light head and dizzy. "Michael, you need to get to back to the castle I will be fine," Serenity said. "No, I am not going anywhere so, be quiet," Michael said. "I thought I heard two voice," a man said. Serenity looked and saw it was Raven. "I see you have got yourself hurt Serenity," Raven said. "Shut up ok and take us back to the castle," Serenity said while standing up. "Fine," Raven said. Raven grabs Serenity and Michael and started jump through the tree. Back at the castle in Michael's room... "Why are we in here why don't we take her to her room?" Michael said. "Nobody is allow in my room," Serenity said. "Why? What are you trying to hind?" Michael said. "None of your business," Serenity said. A demon with long silver comes into the room. "What happen Serenity? Your poisoned how did that happen," the man said. "What?" Michael said. "I knew that Sesshoumaru so shut up," Serenity said. "Raven go and get Rin please," Sesshoumaru said. "Ok," Raven said and ran down the hall. "Kate come in here," Sesshoumaru said. Kate walked in the room. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru you wanted me," Kate said. "Yes, go and get the herd and bandages out of Serenity bathroom," Sesshoumaru said. "As you wish Lord," Kate said ran to do as he asked. "Your Sesshoumaru," Michael said. "Yes, Can you tell me what happen Serenity?" Sesshoumaru said. "A female demon attack me and Michael and I was fighting the male that she had send and then she attack me from behind and I could scenes something strange about her like she knew me to well and I don't know how or why she would since I was pinned to the tree but I have a feel I should hate her for some reason," Serenity said. "Serenity! What happen Sesshoumaru?" A girl said running into the room and to the bed to look at Serenity. "She was attack earlier Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "Where is Raven?" Serenity said. "He said he would be here so he scene something from your room and the door was open to it so he when to see what was going on," Rin said. "What!" Serenity said getting up from the bed and running to her room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Raven walked into Serenity's room and saw the Lily girl look around her room. "This room is forbidden to be in Lily and that goes doubt for you, and you are to stay away from Serenity," Raven said. "Why is that?" Lily said turning to him. "That is not your business but I am warning you to stay away from her," Raven said. Serenity comes in the door at that moment. "What are you doing in here? You are not allowed in here," Serenity said. "Why? What are you hiding Serenity?" Lily said smiling. "That is none of your business," Serenity said grabbing her by her neck and pinning her to the wall. "You are not to come here again Lily you do I will kill you," Serenity said throwing her out of the door while Raven walked out of the door and Serenity closed the door in her face. "What is her problem?" Lily said. "I warning you go in there again you die," Raven said walking away as Michael comes up to Lily. "Lily there are, what wrong?" Michael said. "Michael I was so scared," Lily said. "Scared of what?" Michael said. "Serenity is going to kill me," Lily said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity was in her room and was sitting on the bed crying and looking at a picture. "Why did you have to die, my love?" Serenity said. She lays back on the bed crying to herself and l smelling the air there was nothing of her love left but what she remembered and the picture and note and her diary and his journal he had while they had be together. "I will find who kill you my love no matter if it kills me," Serenity said getting up and putting the picture up and walks out of the door to see Michael and Lily kissing. Serenity didn't do nothing but only lock her door again and walked away. Michael pulled away from Lily and pushes her away from him and looks as Serenity walk away from them but she stop. "Michael the ball will be in a few hour you have until then to get some rest alone," Serenity said and walked away. "Serenity what happen? And why did you said you would kill Lily if she when in you room again," Michael said. "Cause she had no right going in my room without asking me first," Serenity said. Lily shock that Michael knew the words Serenity said to her. "Michael, how did you know that? I didn't tell you that," Lily said shocked. "I don't know how I knew that is strange I only did," Michael said. Serenity smiled and then walked away from them. At that moment a woman in a cloak walk up to Michael and Lily and pull on Michael's shirt. "Excuse me, Sir Michael is your name, isn't it?" The woman said. "Yes, why do you ask?" Michael said. "Thank you for your time and I would enjoy your last night as a human, Milord," The woman said walking away and then disappeared. "What was that about Michael?" Lily said. "I don't know but I have a strange feel we will find out to night," Michael said. At that moment Kate come to them. "Sir Michael, Please come with me alone, Milady asked from me to help you get dress and to look at your wound and for you to change for the ball tonight, and Milady told me to tell you to go to your room Lady Lily to get dress too," Kate said. "Who is Milady that told to do all of this," Lily said. "I am not allow to talk about her with you and it not your business, please come on Sir Michael," Kate said. "Ok Kate, see you later Lily," Michael said. "Ok," Lily said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
An hour later in the ballroom...  
  
Michael walked around looking for Serenity wanted to see if she was ok. At that moment a servant walk up to him. "Looking for someone, Sir Michael," the servant asked. "Yes I am, I am looking for Serenity," Michael said. "Oh she won't be here until a few minutes she had to heal herself from the poison that was in her body so she will be a little later Sir Michael," The servant said. "I see," Michael said. "Don't worry Sir Michael, she will be ok, she has be through worst Sir Michael," the servant said. "Why did you think I was worried," Michael said. "Cause you wouldn't be walking around in a circle looking for the one person if you wasn't worry Sir Michael and I think she is coming in a minute Sir Michael," the servant said. "Thank you," Michael said. At that moment the door opens and Michael look at the doors and then a woman walked in to the room wearing a long red and black dress and had black hair and she had black gloves and red highlights in her hair too. Lily walked up to Michael and grabs his arm but he didn't feel it. Sesshoumaru walked up to the woman and walk her into the room. "Michael? You ok?" Lily said. "Yes I am Lily," Michael said and he grabs her and pulls it away from his arm and then walks to the woman to see who it was. The woman turns around in time to meet Michael's eyes. "Who are you? You seem familiar but I can figure out who you are," Michael said. She smiles and walks closer to him and touches his face. "You will in time and you know all you need to know for now my friend, but know this my friend nothing will hurt you while you are here in this time nobody will allow it if they do they will answer to me," The woman said. "Why do you care so much?" Michael asked. "I do cause I lose someone very important to me and I will not lose a friend again," the woman said. "I don't understand," Michael said. "You don't have to you only need to know that you are safe here," the woman said. "How is he safe here? He almost got kill a day ago," Lily said walking up to them. "That is not your business," The woman said. "Excuse me Milady you need to make your speech," Kate said walking up to the woman. "Thank you Kate I am coming now," the woman said walking away with Kate. "What is her problem?" Lily said. The woman walk to Sesshoumaru and said something and then Sesshoumaru stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special person today that when like to speech on half of her love that die 50 years ago, Ladies and Gentlemen, Serenity SilverDust," Sesshoumaru said. The woman that had been staying beside him was gone and now Serenity was there. She walk up to the people and said: I am sorry to hear of his dead but I will revenge him and kill the person that kill him and I am very sorry for what happen while I was gone but I will pay for that with my life cause I have no reason to live now but I will revenge my love's die before dieing too and I will not die without doing that first if my plans change I will tell you cause I am not to die without the people of the western land to know of them my love's wish was for the people to know of his death and for me to know of it but I was pinned to a for 50 years and I am a life to protect the person that bright me back to live for that person is the key to what happen to me so Lord Sesshoumaru will tell you what happen to me if I die then I will return before I do but if not I will not return to the place that has memories of my love and me it is hard for me to be here now with him but I have to do what I can to payback the people that kill him and I wish for his brother to get my love's place in the western lands and I will truth him to protect the people of the lands," Serenity said. At that moment Raven walked up to her and bows before her. "Thank Lady Serenity I wish do as you wish," Raven said. "I trust you will his place, I know if he was alive he would be proud of you and do the same if he had not die," Serenity said. "I will not betray you, my sister," Raven said. "Thank you, Raven," Serenity said. At that moment a person was clapping while walking to Raven and Serenity. "It's nice to see you again Serenity," the person said. Raven stood up and about to get in front of her but she stopped him. "What do you want?" Serenity said. "I am sorry to come at a bad time but you see I have a special gift for you Serenity but you will have to see it tomorrow see I don't my gift with me at the moment so I will have to take you and two other people to see it," the person said. "I don't wish to see anything but the person dead that kill my love that is all I wish to see," Serenity said. "I think you will want to see my gift for you and to make sure you come I will take two people with me," the person said. At that moment two men stood behind Michael and Lily and grab them and then disappear. "I will see you tomorrow, Serenity," the person said and then disappeared too. Serenity growls and then walks through the crowd and out of the door.  
  
Next the morning...  
  
Serenity was running in through the forest and then she got to a shine and walked slowly to the girl that was talking to a man. "We have been wait for you, Serenity," the man said while the girl turned around. "Who are you and where is Michael and Lily?" Serenity said. "You will see them in time but first I wish to see if you are as strong as people said," the man said. Then a lot of demons appeared around her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Michael and Lily were watching Serenity from a hill. Michael had a bad feeling about this and it was getting worst while he stood watching it. At that moment Michael hand some how come untied and then he ran down the hill cause he had to stop this. Michael couldn't stop running for some reason his body wouldn't let him. Serenity.... "What do you want from me?" Serenity said. Serenity hear footstep coming up back her and she turned to see Michael ran to her. "Michael?" Serenity said. "Damn it, get him," the man said to a demon. "No you not harm him," Serenity said ran and jumping in to the air and then jump in front of Michael and grabs him and jumps into the air again to get away from the demons. Serenity jumps to a tree. "How did you get away?" Serenity asked Michael. "I don't know but you must leave something bad is going to happen I can feel it and I don't know why it tell me that you must leave for some reason," Michael said. "I can't leave but I know what you mean but I am not going to leave I have something I have to do here and then I will leave and you are going to go with me when I leave," Serenity said a little shocked. "I fear if you stay you will die," Michael said. "Don't worry so much Michael," Serenity said. "Hey get down here Serenity or we will kill Lily," the man said. "They can't do that can they," Michael asked Serenity. "Yes they can," Serenity said. Serenity jumped down with Michael in her arms protectively and she was holding on to him and wasn't going to let him go. "Hand him over Serenity or Lily is die," The man said. "No I will never let anyone harm him or anyone," Serenity said as her body was glowing red. "Attack her now," The man said. "NO you kill Michael," Lily said. "So what I have what I want from him," The man said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily said. "You will see," the man said. "Do you wish for me to call them now Sir?" The girl said. "Yes, call them I want to see what happens," the man said. "As you wish," the girl said and then a light come from her and then two bodies appeared standing next to her. "My children attack the demon that glows red," the girl said. The two bodies were of a male demon that had black hair and a red outfit and the other was of a priestess. They did at told and attack the priestess got bow and arrow and shot it at Serenity and it hit her in the arm but for some reason the male demon with black hair stopped in front of Serenity. The glow stopped from Serenity and the demon walked to her and put the arrow out of her arm.  
  
"How can you be here?" Serenity said to the demon but he said nothing only tear come from his eyes and then he grabs Michael that was next to her and they glow red and black at the same time and then the demon let Michael go and look at Serenity and back away from her. Michael looks up at the demon and saw in his eyes was shock and fear and pain. "We was never to meet again Serenity," the demon said. "I don't get this, how is it that you are here," Serenity said. "I don't know I only remember that I am not alive but I must be half alive to see that he is still breathing," the demon said look at Michael. "Stop standing there and kill her," the man said. The demon turns around and looks at Lily and saw her staring at him. "So you are alive too," The demon said. "What do you mean and who are you?" Lily said. "What are they names Serenity?" The demon asked Serenity. "Michael and Lily is their names," Serenity said. The demon smiles and then attacks the girl holding the bow and arrow and the girl body turn to ashes. "I see so I am still dead," the demon said. At that moment Raven come running through the forest and stopped when he saw Serenity hurt. "Serenity are you ok?" Raven said walking to her. "Yes, I am fine, Raven," Serenity said. "Raven?" the demon said. Raven turned to the voice and was shock to see whom it was. "You can't be..." Raven said shock. "It is me and I am still dead," the demon said. "Protect Serenity for me and get them out of here now," the demon said. "Ok and you are to bring Lily to the cave," Raven said. "I will now go," the demon said. "I am not leave his side, Raven," Serenity said. "Serenity you must go you can stay here you are the one they want to kill and to do that they will kill Michael first if they have to so go now with them," the demon said. "I won't and you can change my mind and you that so don't try," Serenity said. "I had a feeling you were going to say that," the demon said. The demon ran and jumped in front of Serenity and then touches her face and then kissed her and hold her close and then they started to glow a light red and Serenity was kissing him back but before she knew it he hit her on the back of head to knocks her out. "I am sorry Serenity for what you have been through and Raven get her and leave now," the demon said. "Ok, please, come back before leaving again," Raven said while pick Serenity up. "I will and thank you for helping her, Raven," the demon said and then ran and attack the man hold Lily with a dagger. The demon was attack by the other demons there and then was hurt to and then Serenity open her eyes and was growling and she jump up and attack the demon that hurt the demon and then in a instant she kill the other demons that was about to attack her and her wounds had open up again on her and so she was get weak fast but she show no sign of it. She was still glowing and was walking to Lily slowly and was about to kill her. "SERENITY STOP!!!!!" the demon said. Serenity stopped but she didn't do nothing but laugh and growl again. "You think I am going to stop from kill her for what she did to me," Serenity said. "Serenity she does know nothing about that so you will be kill her for no reason and beside you don't have to kill her now you have revenge my die first remember that," the demon said. Serenity growl and jumped away from Lily and to the demon side. "I will kill her one day and you can't stop me," Serenity said while growling. "I know that but you can't kill her now," the demon said. "You haven't change after being dead for 50 years," Raven said walking to the demon. Lily got up and ran to Michael that was lying on the ground now. "Michael? Please answer me Michael," Lily said. Serenity got up and jumps and landed near Lily and Michael. "You stay away from him," Lily said to Serenity but Serenity only walked to Michael. Lily got up and stood in front of him. "I won't let you get near him," Lily said. "Get out of my way," Serenity said while grabbing her neck and throw her to a tree. Serenity walks to Michael and saw that he was getting pale fast. "I trust you with the gift I am getting you Michael," Serenity said while punching herself in the stomach and then got some of her blood and drops two drops in to his mouth and then kissed him on the forehead and the chest to call to her blood now in his body. Michael opened his eyes when Serenity was standing up with him her arm and walked in the forest. "Serenity? What going on and why are you carrying me?" Michael said. A few minutes later, Raven was walk behind her with Lily and the demon was beside Raven. "I will tell you later but first we need to get you to Kaede's before you get worst," Serenity said. "Serenity am I going to die?" Michael said. "You might if I don't do something to save you will die then," Serenity said. "I want to tell you something before I do if you don't mind," Michael said. "I don't mind but you can tell me after we get to Kaede's and so until then rest," Serenity said. "Thank you Serenity," Michael said.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Michael woke up and saw that he was on a blanket and cover with one too and saw that the demon and Serenity was next to each other saw Raven a sleep in a corner too next to Lily. The demon opened his eyes and saw Michael looking at Serenity.  
  
"You like don't you," The demon said to Michael. Michael like at him and for some reason wasn't afraid of him. "Who are you?" Michael said. "I can't tell you that but you can call me Mick for now," the demon said. "Why are you still alive if you dead 50 years ago?" Michael said. "I guess I have something to do in this world before going back to the dead and I have a favor to ask of you Michael," Mick said. "What kind of favor?" Michael said. "I want you to care for Serenity for now but don't tell her about and I wish for her to find out on her own," Mick said. "But I don't want to die without her to know," Michael said. "You won't die cause she won't allow it to happen to you," Mick said. "I don't get any of this and why is she protecting me, she doesn't know me," Michael said. "I can only tell you that she will protect you until the day she dies," Mick said. "What about you?" Michael said. "I will return to the world of dead after I have don't what I was bright back to do and I know Serenity would let me go back but I most it was my time to die but she most live to do what she promise me and I won't let her die because of me," Mick said. "I don't understand what you mean?" Michael said. At that moment Serenity's ears moved listening to the sounds in the room and then she open her eyes to see Michael and Mick looking at her. "What? Why are you looking at me?" Serenity said. "No reason Serenity, we were watching your ears cause they were moving," Mick said smiling. "I don't like you watching me so don't," Serenity said standing up and walking to door. "Where are you going?" Mick said. "I am going to find Kaede and then I am going to the hot spring so stay here," Serenity said leaving. 


	2. chapter 2

Kaede walk up to the hut when Serenity comes out of it. "What are you going Serenity?" Kaede said. "Don't worry about it Kaede I will be back soon," Serenity said walk into the forest. "She has changed a lot," Kaede said walking in to the hit to look at Michael's wound. Kaede look at his wound and it was healing fast.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity was at the shine and was fighting with sword and with Raven and then Serenity jump into the air and attacks him from the air and they have for an hour now. He jumps out of the way and into the air and then Serenity throws a dagger at him. He got hit with the dagger and then Serenity attacks him with her sword. He defends himself with his sword.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Michael got worried and so him and Mick walk to the hot spring but saw she was there and then walk into the forest to find her. At the moment a man stand in front of them and he attack Mick and Mick jump back. "Who are you!" Mick said. "Someone you don't know about," the man said. A sword appear in Mick's hand and he fight the man before Serenity come from the trees and land in front of the man and growls at him. "Who are you boy?" Serenity said growls and then glows. The man pulls his hood down and looks at her. "You?" Serenity said and stopped glows. "Yes, it's me, Serenity I am real," the man said. Raven show up and then froze in his tracks. "Hello Raven," the man said. "What's going on?" Serenity said. "Use your nose Serenity," the man said. Serenity smell the air and then shock is on her face. "What is it?" Mick said. "Nothing," Serenity said growling again. "Serenity you don't growl for nothing," Mick said. "Come on we are going back to the hut," Serenity said. The man smiles and walks off and then disappears. At the hut and Serenity was get her daggers and sword and then Mick were standing behind her. "Tell me, what is wrong?" Mick said. "Why? You only want to change my mind," Serenity said. "No I want to know cause I don't want you to get kill Serenity," Mick said. "I won't die until I kill her and put your soul in peace," Serenity said walking out of the door with a journal in her hand. Serenity walks to Michael. "Michael can I talk to you?" Serenity said. Michael walks to Serenity. "I want you to have this it's a journal I made a long time ago and so I would like you to have it," Serenity said. "Why me?" Michael said. "He doesn't want it Serenity so go away," Lily said walking to Michael and holds his arm. "Shut the hell up," Serenity said. "You bitch," Lily said. "You two stop and thank you Serenity," Michael said taking the journal. "But Michael..." Lily said. "Shut up Lily," Michael said. Serenity walks away while walking away she gets hit with arrow and then she pulls it out and looks back to Michael and see a woman holding a bow and arrow and wearing a cloak. "Die SERENITY!" the woman said. "Your alive?" Serenity said. "Indeed I am alive," the woman said. Mick ran out of the hut and runs to Serenity. "You ok Serenity?" Mick said. "Fine but I am about to kill your friend," Serenity said. Mick looks at the woman and walks to the woman. "I see so it true you are the walking dead," the woman said. Mick grabs the woman and puts her hood down and it was Lily and she was smiling. "Hey love," the woman said. "I thought you was dead," Mick said throw her away from him. "Well I am not I am alive but no thanks to your brother," the woman said. "What do you mean?" Mick said. "Your brother kill me," the woman said. At that moment the man that attacked Mick walks up behind Lily. "Mother we must go," the man said. "You're her son," Mick said. Serenity grabs Lily by the neck. "I see you figure it out Serenity," the woman said. "SHUT UP, You should have stayed dead," Serenity said. Her son had a sword and was pointing it at Serenity. "Let my mother go," the man said. Serenity smiles and looks at Lily. "Remember this if I don't kill you I will kill your son in your place," Serenity said and throws her to the ground and her son runs in front of her and still holding the sword and then Serenity grabs her son's sword and pulls him to her. "I don't like your mother but if I have to I will kill you," Serenity said. "You will have to kill his father too," the woman said. Serenity grabs the boy's sword and walks to her. "One more word out of you and I kill you in front of your son," Serenity said. "Please don't harm my mother," the man said. Serenity turns around and looks at him and looks back at the woman. "Your son is going with me until I fight you to the death," Serenity said and turns around and grabs her son. "No why don't you kill me and get it over," the woman said. "Cause it's not you only I want to kill it your mate too and I want you to feel the pain you cause did me," Serenity said. Serenity disappears with her son and reappears at Sesshoumaru's castle in her room. "Sit down," Serenity said. "What did my mother do to you to hurt so bad to kill to her?" the man said. "She seduced and kill the man I loved and in front of where I was pinned to a tree of thing," Serenity said with tears falling from her eyes but her eyes was not sad it was hate in her eyes. "And you are his son too," Serenity said. "What? That is why you want to kill me too," the man said. "Yes but I will not kill you for real," Serenity said. "My blood runs through your veins too as your father does but you have cause I give my blood to your father so you can change your dna to mine if you like but you don't have to but if I have to kill you then you will need my blood to live," Serenity said. "So I can change who my mother is," the man said. "Yes, you can," Serenity said. "What is your name?" Serenity said. "Tom," The man said. "I see, well, nice to meet you, Tom," Serenity said.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Tom wake up and saw food on the bed for him. Serenity walks in to the room and gives him a dagger and sword. "What is this for?" Tom asked. "I am going to teach you like I teach your father how to use this," Serenity said. "You would really teach me," Tom said looking at her. "Yes I would really teach you but I am not nice teacher to anyone ok?" Serenity said. "Ok," Tom said. "Eat you will need your strength," Serenity said. "Ok," Tom said. "I will be right back I have to go and talk to someone," Serenity said. "Ok," Tom said. Tom ate his food and then looks around the room and saw a book on the table next to the bed and he only and reads it. It said: 12 summers I met a girl today her name is Serenity SilverDust, we are becoming great friend and she is train to protect herself now and Sesshoumaru is teaching her well I am happy when I am with her. I was never this happy when I was with Lily. I know Lily hate Serenity but I hope one day they can get over it and become friends. I trust Serenity a lot and I trust her with mine heart and soul someday I don't know why I feel like this it new to me. I have to go bye.  
  
Next page...  
  
13 summers It has been a year now that I have known Serenity now. I don't know where Lily has been lately she has been here and there but she never stays for some reason. Serenity has been a good friend to me every day. I am happy with her and I never wish to leave her alone and unhappy.  
  
At that moment someone knock on the door. "Serenity? Serenity are you in there?" Michael said. Tom walks to the door and open it. "Oh it's you," Michael said. "Serenity isn't here at the moment you can come in if you like," Tom said. "Thanks," Michael said. Michael walks into the room and it felt familiar to him but he didn't know why. Serenity walks to the room and saw Michael in the room. "Why are you here?" Serenity said. "Oh Serenity Mick want to talk to you," Michael said. "Well I don't wish to talk to him," Serenity said walks into the room. Serenity saw Tom holding her love's journal and grabs it out of his hand. "You have no reason to touch this," Serenity said to Tom and walks to her dresser and put it up and close her dresser. "Sorry but it mine if it was my father's and I have a right to know about him..." Tom said. "You do but you will not get it until all of this it over with me and your mother and come on," Serenity said. "Tell Mick if he wants to talk to me come to the training room," Serenity said walk out of the room. "Fine," Michael said and was about to walk out of the room behind Serenity but stop and didn't move until she was gone and looks around the room and then the journal that was in the dresser was glow in the dresser and he walks to it and open the dresser and puts the journal up and he saw something when he pick it up. His Mind: A girl with black hair and red highlights was running to him and he look like her and they was happy until something happen and the girl was gone and pinned to the tree and he was crying in a room and saying her name "Serenity" and then he said "what happen to you? And why are you pinned to a tree?" he said crying on the bed. Then he walks to the tree and then sits in front of her and then it was black.  
  
Back in the room...  
  
"Michael?" Raven said from the door. Michael turns around and saw him. "Oh hey Raven," Michael said. "You ok?" Raven asked. "Yes," Michael said. "Ok come on then," Raven said. "Ok," Michael said and put the journal in under his shirt and walks out of the room.  
  
Training room...  
  
Michael to the room and Serenity was fighting Tom until Mick comes in and grabs Serenity pushes her to a wall. "Why did you tell this?" Mick said. "You didn't needed to know," Serenity said. "Yes, I did you have no right in doing this Serenity," Mick said. "To bad I am and you can't change it," Serenity said. "I have changed it," Mick said. Tom's mother comes in to the room. "Mother? What are you doing here?" Tom said. "Are you ok?" Serenity said. "Yes I am fine, what going on?" Tom said. "Don't worry Tom," Tom's mother said. "What are you doing here?" Serenity said. "Mick, let me in," Tom's mother said. Serenity turns to him. "You did WHAT!" Serenity said. "Calm down Serenity," Mick said. "NO!! MICK I WILL NOT," Serenity said. Then a demon appears behind her and stabbed her in the back and through the chest and then pull the sword out of her and she falls to the floor. "You said you won't hurt her Lily," Mick said. "I lie Mick you should know that," the old Lily said. "Serenity?" Mick said.  
  
He sits next to her and pulls her to him. "Please ask me," Mick said. "Is she dead?" Tom asked. "No she isn't yet," Mick said. "I can finish her," the old Lily said. Serenity started glowing and then she flowing from the floor and Michael started to glow. Then Michael stop and Serenity body flowed to him and he hold his arm out to her and her body was in his arm. "Serenity?" Michael said. Serenity was breathing hard and was sweating and she had a fever and she opened her eyes. "Serenity your alive," Michael said. "Yes, Put me down, please," Serenity said. "No you aren't..." Michael said before Serenity put her hand to his mouth. "I can stand Michael," Serenity said.  
  
"I am not letting you go," Michael said. Serenity looked at him and she saw he was determined to protect her with his live. "Michael..." Serenity said when a demon attacks them. Serenity stands and pushes him out of the way and get hit on her back. Michael was pushed to the floor and he looked up and saw Serenity get hit. "Serenity!!!" Michael said. Serenity falls on to him. "Serenity? Serenity!" Michael said. "I am ok Michael," Serenity said and looking at him weakly. "Serenity hold on," Michael said. "She will be dead soon and you can stop it," The demon said. "Serenity you can't die please don't die," Michael said. "It's almost like the way you die," The demon said. "What do you mean?" Michael said and looking at the demon. "You did said you would kill her Lily," Mick said. "I didn't said I won't either," The old Lily said. Serenity stood up and looks at Lily. "I refuse to die until you and your mate is dead," Serenity said. "How do you think you are going to do that Serenity?" Old Lily said. "You will see," Serenity said. Serenity started to glow and then Michael, Mick and The old lily and her mate disappear to a place far from the castle. 


End file.
